


Good Morning, My Darling

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: For you filthy readers, Go crazy, Here is some sweet morning sex, It was honeslty so fun to write, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Rickyl, This is all you guys want most of the tjme, enjoy, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. The morning sun, just barely risen, gives a warm and golden atmosphere, perfect for some sweet morning sex between our favourite archer and Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, My Darling

Rick rolled onto his stomach, freeing himself from his sheets somewhat. The morning light brought a brilliant glow to the room and the tanned skin on the man lying next to him. Rick smiled as he took in every feature of Daryl Dixon who laid sprawled out on his bed half covered in the white sheets. He was like a greek god, Rick wasn't sure which one because he hardly cared to remember their names this morning, barely clothed and sculpted from the universe.

Rick kissed Daryl’s jaw and trailed small pecks across it until he reached Daryl’s lips, knowing the man was awake by now. Sure enough as soon as their lips met Daryl kissed back ecstatically. He reached over and pulled Rick on top of him, kissing him deeper. Rick moaned delightedly and softly, still shaking off a bit of grogginess.

Daryl, however, seemed to be wide awake. Rick could feel Daryl’s shaft pressing against his pelvis and he chuckled lightly. “Good morning my darling,” he whispered.

Rick’s melodious voice sent chills across Daryl’s body that ignited each nerve with an electric like energy. He rubbed his ever growing erection against Rick’s who hummed contently with the feeling. Rick lazily reached over to his bed side table and grabbed the bottle of lube left there from the night before. He kissed Daryl gently as he spread some across his hand and reached down to stroke Daryl’s shaft. Daryl’s breath caught in his chest from the first few initial strokes. Rick’s touch would forever bring him surreal lust. Yet it was the most real thing he could imagine or ever want.

Daryl grabbed the lube and spread some on his fingers. He reached around as best he could and pushed two easily into Rick’s ass. Daryl worked the lube around before slipping in a third. He reveled in the moans he elicited from the man who lay atop him. Rick leaned forward and kissed Daryl again, licking across his bottom lip them into his mouth. Despite the rush of the kiss it was still endearing and sleepy. Daryl couldn’t help but find him cute.  
After a bit of working Rick reached back and pulled Daryl’s hand away. His blue eyes met with Daryl’s a smirk deep seated in them. Daryl had to take a breath before Rick slid onto his member slowly, agonizingly slowly. Daryl kept his composure despite wanting to grab Rick’s hips and buck into him. Once Rick slid all the way down he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Daryl’s, just ghosting them on top.

“Your move lover boy,” Rick said teasingly, each word brushing across Daryl’s mouth.

Everything in Daryl become lost in lust. He reached down and grabbed Rick’s hips, pulling the man up a bit and almost completely off of Daryl. He used this to thrust up and back into Rick. The man groaned delightedly as Daryl continued this at a rapid pace. Rick stared down at Daryl as he hovered just above him, lust and love mixing in his gaze. He stroked his own member as Daryl fucked him.

Daryl slowed a bit and lowered Rick who took this moment to move his hips and match Daryl’s pace and tighten his muscles a bit. Feelin Rick tighten around him made Daryl see white. He could feel himself nearly tipping over the peak as he moaned loudly. Rick leaned forward as he moved his hips and caught Daryl’s lips one last time before he released inside of him. Rick stroked his member a bit faster, this combined with the feeling of being filled by Daryl’s semen brought him over his edge and he came across Daryl’s stomach.

Both men breathed heavily for a few moments before Rick rolled back to his side of the bed and kissed Daryl’s forehead gently. Daryl threw an arm around Rick and pulled him close. Neither quite ready to get out of bed and ready for the day.


End file.
